minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Files
Dramapasta by: Raddish Gamer I have found mysterious files in Minecraft that seems to show no sense at all. Well, I ignored it because it might accidentally delete the features or add glitches in my game. The next day, I played Minecraft with my friends. We're all doing so well since we found diamonds in the next fifteen minutes of playing it, until we heard something. It was so loud we couldn't even hear a thing. The noise is just like a normal Ghast being hurt, but high pitched. Clinton471 replied, "What in the f**king world is making that noise?!". 8/27/2016 We looked around the place so we can make sure that our base is safe. I went to look for some redstone because my friend, RedLordStone, want to make complex defenses. Then my friend, Clinton471, went to the forest nearby to gather wood supplies. I was accompanied by my cousin, Teal_2016, to find redstone. "Who do you think made that noise yesterday?" He pondered. Suddenly, arrows bursted out from the trees. We ran to a cave for safety. "Arrows coming out of trees? That's new." I said. We explored the cave as we found many iron, just enough for all of us. We explored deeper in the cave, finding eight veins of diamonds on a nearby lava lake. Teal opened his chat and said "Guys, there are diamonds in here!" Clinton471 then replied, "What are your coordinates?". I replied, "The coordinates we're in are X 162, Y 18, Z -72. Not that really far from our base, though." All of them teleported to the coordinates, then suddenly someone joined the game named "code.entity.exe". I tried kicking the player from playing, but it doesn't work at all. "01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101" code.entity.exe said. We were really confused as to what he said. Then I knew it was a binary code, so I minimized my Minecraft and quickly entered the code. It was then that it actually said, "Your souls are mine". I quickly went back to Minecraft, only to see that code.entity.exe killed all my friends in one hit. I quickly quitted the server and checked on my cousin's house. I went to his room, only to see his parents grieving of the death of my cousin. My cousin can be seen lying on the floor, heavily wounded, and Minecraft still on the computer. 8/28/2016 I am wondering if my friends were killed just like my cousin. Five hours passed, my cousin is in a critical state and that he must be sent to the intensive care unit. When I went to the hospital I saw my friends in their rooms, lying on the bed with dextroses connected to them. I went back to my house and played on the server. I saw the diamonds untouched. Then I went to the base and grabbed RedLordStone's Fortune III diamond pickaxe to mine the diamonds with a higher bonus. I went back to the cave and went for the diamonds. I mined every each of them, and when I went back, the cave entrance is blocked with bedrock. "Hey, code entity thing. If you blocked my way with bedrock, you know I can go around it." I said then I mined around the bedrock. When I got out, I see so many fires spreading on the forest, and just when I thought it couldn't be safe, the base is made out of wood. So I went there fast, only to see that player blocking my way. Should I fight him and get my stuff? Should I quit and never save the base? I have no choice. If I don't save the base, my friends will be disappointed in me and if I don't fight, the problem won't stop, so I've decided. The player ran to me and pulled out a sword. I just stepped to the right, avoiding it. I looked inside my inventory to see if there's a bow and some arrows. I was fortunate: an enchanted bow and a stack of arrows. I quickly put my bow on my item-usage interface and shot the player many times. The player stopped fighting and just looked at me while being struck by my attacks. It was then that my Minecraft crashed with this reason: "Oops. Maybe you should check out your friends now?" What did he do? Did he do something to my friends? I went out of the house and headed towards the hospital as fast as I could. I looked at my cousin's room, only to see that the doctors are defibrillating him. I am really shocked, what did that code entity guy do?! I heard some other doctors saying that there are other patients that are also under defibrillation. I was mad when I knew it was my friends. I quickly went back to the house, only to see my computer already turned on with words on the screen: "Please consult "File:Fallen" for further details of this command. This computer is not in Developer Mode, therefore it cannot open the aforementioned file until activation of Developer Mode. Thank you." Someone tried to open the files? I went into the computer's advanced settings and activatec Developer Mode. I opened the folder of the file. Now the folder contains six .txt files, the three being named after my friends' and my cousin's usernames, one is named File:Fallen.txt, and two .exe files of copies of Minecraft. I read Teal_2016.txt first: Open if Developer Mode is activated Activate Dev Mode Teal_2016 is an eleven-year old boy, currently residing in HIDDEN. He is a relative of DiamiOnd122, residing in HIDDEN, and acquaintances of RedLordStone and Clintpn471, residing in HIDDEN and HIDDEN, respectively. Meta ID: 612335 Status: DEAD Addendum: Annihilated by code.entity.exe, approximately at May 1, 2017 at HIDDEN Hospital. What the hell... the files gather info? What in f**king hell... this is just terrible! In my madness, I deleted the files, excluding the File:Fallen.txt and the two other .exe files. I can't believe it, but this has to be only a prank, right? I opened up the File:Fallen.txt file and it said: Hello, DiamiOnd122. You have been selected for an annual event orchestrated by HIDDEN, and it seems that you've done perfectly well as planned by HIDDEN founder, HIDDEN. We would like to apologize for the violence you had to go through, but we, HIDDEN, did it for the nearing Judgement. It seems that this is the fourth time HIDDEN had succeeded its annual plans in order to further outlast humanity. For more information, please find "The Demon Within Us" in an online site. After you analyze the information (by converting the binary to text), please open "Holy.exe". After you succeeded, please proceed to "Judgement.exe" in order to be free from our orchestrated event. Thank you and have a blessed life. The Demon Within Us? Holy.exe? Judgement.exe? What's the meaning of that? Welp... I have no choice but to follow anyway. I searched up "The Demon Within Us" in Google, only to come across movie junk and novels and stuff like that. I don't think that's what I'm searching for, so I just started entering different sites such as Wikia and Wikipedia. Then I came across this wiki about Herobrine and stuff, which I used to fear. I then started searching up "The Demon Within Us", and well, I found the page: filled to the brims with binary. After studying the binary, I decided to look down the comments section, there I saw the translation of the page by someone: O Lord, shall we ever betray you The holy light of yours has never shined through our roofs The christened babies have been killed for you O Lord, for the sake of the entire world We shall not obey thee Shall this leave a mark of our sanctuary O Lord, the Antichrist will rise No one can stop the incoming birth Except you, o Lord, our king of girth O Lord, I pray you this For a moment to rest and to silence within Shall thee command within our spirits O Lord, the feeling of betrayal shall you never forgive us For we have betrayed you, and you will never betray us The feeling how, it is so unbearable So that's what their project is, huh... to disobey God? For goddamned sake... this is getting crazy. I never knew they want the Antichrist to be born, nor their projects, but they seem to have felt bad about how they betrayed God. So I copied the translation, closed my browser, and opened the first .exe file, Holy.exe. The executable file opens with only three words, "Please input text". Is that really it? I pasted the translation of the binary and exited the executable by simply pressing Esc. Then I opened the second and last .exe file, Judgement.exe. After opening, the whole screen cuts to black. I checked if the computer crashed, then I suddenly hear a choir, from the computer, singing a melodious tone in an eerie and gothic way. Then a man seems to be grunting and running away, footsteps so loud that they sometimes interrupt the choir. The screen flashes and shows a street, the houses seemed like they're abandoned because of how the paint looks like it pelted away. Then someone walks in to the camera's sight, wearing a name tag showing "RedLordStone". That must be him because he looks just like himself. Then the person pulled out a machete from his back and stabbed himself in the stomach, while shouting, "ENJOY THE SUFFERING...!!". Tears quickly ran down from my eyes. No... I'm not enjoying it. Then Clinton walks in to the camera's sight and grabs the machete and says, "O Lord, please do not forgive us, for we have been sinned." Clinton slits his throat with the machete, blood spurting out of his neck as he falls down to the ground, blood still flowing and Clinton's body twitching. I tried turning off the computer, but it can't. Finally, Teal walks in the camera's sight, holding a gun, tears running down from his eyes to cheeks. "Why must you be the only one to live...", he said as he opened his mouth, aimed the gun inside his mouth, and pulled the trigger. That's when I became really depressed... I don't want them to go without me... why... why must they leave me... ... Do it Don't do it Category:Dramapasta Category:Haunted File Category:JustJuuno Category:Moderate Length Pastas